Ginny in the closet
by Ms.Demeanour
Summary: Ginny has a crush on Sirius and when she's hiding in his closet she gets to see a little more than she bargained for....(Remussirus)Slash


**Now this is a story I kind of like myself, that's why I would be sooo pleased if you would leave me a review, and when you're here you can read some of my other stuff and review those as well : D **

**Live long and prosper to those of you who do : D / Jessie**

And by the way, this story is slashy and I have borrowed the characters from Ms. Rowling (I hope no one believe I made them up myself)

It was the summer before Ginny was to start her 4th year at Hogwarts. It was a week after Harry's arrival to Grimmauld Place 12. She thought back on the time when she had been in love with him. In her first year she couldn't be in the same room as him without her cheeks flushing in various degrees of red. Two years later she had found someone else to dream about and long for. In her third year Sirius Black had entered her life.

He invaded her dreams in her sleeping and wake state. When she was certain that she was alone she would touch herself and softly moan his name when she reached climax. Sirius black, a man more than twice her age.

She had managed to keep these feelings under control until this summer when they moved into his house. It was frustrating to have the object of your desire sitting inches away from you at the breakfast-table. But that was but one of the problems. Sirius is a very friendly man and liked to play with people and hug them whenever he got the chance. It was a wonder that he hadn't noticed the sudden change Ginny went through whenever he entered the room or how her ears glowed when he addressed her.

Ginny was tired, it had been a long day. Halfway up the stairs she ran into Harry.

"Are you going to bed already? He asked her.

She fired away a smile at him. He was still sexy but she had no deeper feelings than friendship there anymore.

"Nah, I'm going to take a shower first. I'm exhausted from cleaning this enormous house."

"Yeah I know and I'm used to clean at Privet Drive…well, Goodnight then." He said and disappeared down the stairs.

It would feel so good to finally clean up. Her mother hadn't let them take a break before they were finished with the doxys.

When she came into her room she climbed out of her sweaty clothes and wrapped a towel around her body. She made for the bathroom at the end of the hall. She made little or no sound when she opened and closed the door behind her. Then she noticed that there was someone in the shower already.

She backed towards the door. She didn't want to invade whoever it was privacy. But before she made it to the door the shower-curtains were pulled away. Ginny almost dropped her towel when she saw Sirius standing there in all his naked glory. The water running down his torso and dripping from his hair.

Sirius tried his best not to embarrass her so he played it cool and reached for the nearest towel to shield his private parts. "Sorry I didn't hear you come in. You can take the shower. Goodnight Ginny" he said and patted her on the shoulder on his way out.

She was too paralysed to say a word. She couldn't even say "Goodnight to you too Sirius." It was as if she had forgotten how to speak properly. Until now she had only imagined how gorgeous he would look beneath the robes. Now that she knew she wasn't a bit disappointed. Of course she had seen other men in the nude, her father and her brothers but to see Sirius…

Standing there in the shower with hot water poring down her back she trailed her hands over her body pretending that her hands were his hands.

A week passed without much happening. Then their former DADA-teacher joined them. He couldn't tell them where he had been. "Order business. Top secret." Anyway it was great to have him there because Sirius was much cheerier then. He laughed more and talked more when he had Remus by his side.

After the little incident in the shower she had picked up the habit of showering everyday about the same time. She was hoping to catch another glimpse of him. But no such luck. Instead she settled for the next best thing and started to hang out with him more.

"Ginny. You wanna help me feed Buckbeak?" Sirius said when he passed her bedroom carrying a large sack of dead rats.

"Yeah, sure" she said trying not to sound over-enthusiastic. She sprang up from bed and walked as close to him as she dared.

Feeding Buckbeak would take a long time so they would have to talk about something. She was hoping that he would start a conversation soon because everything she could come up with sounded so childish.

"So Ginny…are you looking forward to your 4th year?"

"Yes of course, I love it at Hogwarts."

"Something special you love about it?" he asked her grinning.

"Um, don't know, why you asking?"

"I thought maybe you had some boyfriend back there you were longing for"

"Nope, don't have one of those. I believe Neville has a crush on me. He took me to the Yule-ball last year but I'm not interested in him that way you know…"

"Well…you know Harry's still single" he said nudging her in the side with his elbow.

"Not interested and besides, he's drooling all over himself when Cho's around."

"What? Harry's got some crush on some girl and hasn't told me? His Godfather!"

"I'm not sure he knows how he feels about her yet though…"

They both laughed at the thought of Harry drooling all over. They were sitting close together on the bed. She could smell his hair and it smelt damn good.

He put his arm around Ginny in what was meant to be a friendly gesture. "I'm sure you will find some sweet little boy sooner or later, I bet they're all drooling over such a sweet girl as you. Just do as all a favour and stay away from Slytherins. I for one would be very worried if you started dating Malfoy." He said and let out a laugh that sounded more like barking than laughter.

They called for Ginny downstairs to come down and set the table. She left Sirius and Buckbeak with his words still ringing in her ears, " _I bet they're all drooling over such a sweet girl as you_".

Next day they all were going to Diagonally to shop before the school-start. Ginny asked if she could stay home. She had told her mother that she wasn't feeling very well but the real reason was that Sirius and Remus also was going to stay at home.

When everyone was getting ready to leave she sneaked into Harry's room.

"Hi Ginny, shouldn't you be in bed?" he said and referred to what she had told her mother earlier that morning.

"I know but I was going to ask you if I could borrow your invisibilitycloak. Just for today! Pleeeeeaaase." She had made up a plan in her head that wouldn't work unless she had the cloak. She made big puppydogeyes.

"O all right, you know I can't say no to you" he said and reached down in his trunk to get the cloak.

She grabbed it and kissed him on the cheek before she hurried out of the room. "Thank you Harry".

He stroke his cheek absently where she had kissed him when she left the room. "You're welcome."

Ginny waited in her room until she was sure that everyone had left the house. The 'plan' she had come up with was as simple as this: sneak into Sirius room with the cloak on. It was a great plan. What she would when she was in his room she didn't know yet.

She put the cloak on. It was the strangest feeling to look down where your feet normally are and only see the carpet.

She tiptoed across the hall towards the door to his bedroom. It was open luckily enough so that she could get in. The room was empty. She started pacing about the room looking at all the things he kept in there. Pictures of the marauders everywhere. No pictures of his family. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard footsteps in the stairs. She forgot for a second and hid in the closet. When she remembered about the cloak it was to late to come out because Sirius was now in his room and so was Remus.

She opened the door a bit so she could see what was going on. She had a perfect view of the door and the bed.

Sirius sprawled out on the bed. "Finally we're alone. I have almost gone mad when you're not here."

"It can't be that bad, I was only gone for like two weeks or something" Remus said climbing up in bed.

"Yeah but that's two bloody weeks too much. I want you so badly" he said and pulled Remus down on him.

Ginny almost forgot to breathe when Sirius began to pull off Remus's shirt. Sirius was pulling down the pants of his lover, boyfriend maybe when she let out a gasp.

Remus suddenly stopped what he was doing which was licking Sirius collarbone.

"God Remus what it is?!" the not so patient Sirius let out.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noice…" Remus said. And he was looking at the closet now. Ginny suddenly found out how bad an idea this had been. Trapped in this room with no chance to get out.

"Remus, there was no noise it's just you being paranoid. What, you think there's someone in here wearing an invisibilitycloak? The one person we know with a cloak is Harry and he's with the Weasley's in Diagonally."

Remus shrugged his shoulders and returned to his eager friend.

Ginny was beginning to feel hot after awhile. Not just from sitting in the closet but also from the noises they were making and what she saw when she dared to look.

The sight of Sirius throwing his head back and tangling his fingers in Remus's hair when he gave heads to Sirius was too much. She accidentally let out another little gasp.

Remus cocked his head back and again he was looking at the closet. "I'm telling you Sirius there is someone here! I'm sure of it. I just heard that noice again".

"Give it up. If there's someone in here, which I highly doubt, we'll just have to put on a good show for them right? I believe you still have some work to do" he said and pushed down his head.

Ginny was biting her tongue when Sirius came. She could taste the salty taste of blood in her mouth. Sirius collapsed on the bed. An hour later she was sure that he was sleeping and took her chance to get out of the room. She was inches away from the door when she stepped on the cloak and the hood fell off and her head became visible.

"Ginny…" a voice behind her said. It was Remus's voice.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her. "I knew I heard something. That was you right?"

She was panic-stricken. "Yes it was me you heard hiding in the closet please don't tell Sirius!"

"Don't worry I won't tell Sirius if you tell me what you were doing in his closet."

It was a fair deal. All she wanted was that he wouldn't tell Sirius.

"It started with me walking around in his room looking at pictures and then you two came in and I hid in the closet…I didn't mean to look at the two of you…you know…but I couldn't leave the closet before you went to sleep…" her face turned redder and redder as she spoke.

Remus rose from the bed and came over to her. "Ginny, I'm not angry at you. I understand if you like Sirius, it's hard not too. I know just trust me. It's nothing wrong with being curious. But you should probably get back to your room now, everyone will soon get back. If Sirius saw you in here now he could come up with some crazy idea and if you were older, say 16 I might had agreed. I see you at dinner sweetie. I promise this will stay between you and me." He pulled her into a hug before she hurried out of the room.

Well back in her room she crept in to bed. When her mom came home she better pretend that she had been sleeping practically all day because of her "illness". Now she knew that Sirius was already taken so to say. It was kind of a relief actually when she thought about it. Now she wouldn't have to go around longing for someone that she could never have. Maybe she would give Neville a chance anyway now that her mind wasn't occupied with Sirius.

Remus returned to Sirius to lay down and rest for awhile. The reason why he hadn't been mad was that he had recognised himself in Ginny that night. He to had been curious when he was still at Hogwarts. Sirius knew early that he was bisexual and brought both boys and girls to their dorm. Sometimes Remus would lie awake listening to them and sometimes he dared to pull aside the curtain a bit to take a look. That was when he discovered how gorgeous his friend really was and he began to wonder what it would be like to be with Sirius. He had never told Sirius that he watched but he was sure that he knew anyway. Maybe Sirius had put on a good show for him back then because he knew he was being watched.

He crawled up closer to Sirius. It always felt so good afterwards to lie beside him hearing him breathe. He snuggled up close and fell into sleep.

**The end. **

**(Ps. be a doll and review.)**


End file.
